Purpose
by Gilbert's Girl
Summary: Roxas has been thinking up odd questions, and no answer. can axel help him figure it out?  i suck at summaies, but please still check out at least the begging of this oneshot.


A/n: this is my first story here, so please be kind. \(^3^)/

I DO NOT OWN KH!

_What Am I?_

Today was our day of. We got to do whatever we wanted to do today, except work. I had nothing to do at all, so I sat there, doing... nothing. A Nobody doing nothing. That thought kinda irritated me, so I started walking around, and then started to randomly think. I don't know why I did that, it just happened. 'Why am I here 'was the first random thought that popped into my head. 'Why was I created? Why can't I remember my past self? Who am I? why-' I cut my thoughts of, as I sighed and sat back down on the lounging couch. I started staring off into space, trying to find at least one answer to all those questions, but I couldn't. Not even one. This was making me upset, and irritated. it was odd how I could show feelings, but couldn't feel them. Suddenly, I felt someone's touch, and jumped in shock. With high alertness, I quickly spun around, to see a shocked Axel looking at me. This calmed me down a little. "Oh. Axel. It's only you." I said, sighing.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, taking a seat next to me. He looked at me for a while, then asked, "what's wrong, Roxas?" what kinda question was that? I guess I must've looked sad or something. I mean, something was wrong, but it wasn't his business.

"Nothing." I replied. "Where've you been?" I asked trying to change the subject, but of 'course, axel was too smart for all that.

"Nowhere" he replied. Nothing, nowhere, we both weren't being honest here. "Seriously Roxas, what's bugging you?" he asked again, looking at me closely. All these questions were really starting to get to me. He stared at me for a while, like all the answers were written in my eyes, or something. Finally, with a sigh of defeat, he slumped back on the couch, folding his arms over his head, and closed his eyes, like he was thinking. Thinking about what, I wonder?

Wanting to break the silence, I asked, "What do you mean nowhere. You had to have gone somewhere, you were gone for hours."

"Baka. Nowhere, means nowhere, neh?" he said, smirking a little. Although, his answer kinda pissed me of for some reason.

"Just... stop, okay? Heh. A Nobody going nowhere. That's too much of a cruel joke." I said in a silent whisper, but still loud enough for him to here. I felt like crying, but couldn't.

"Whoa Roxas, why're you so upset? I didn't say it to be mean. Okay, if you really wanna know where I was that badly, I guess I could t-"

"I'm not upset! I'm not angry, or mad, or... anything, because I can't be! I can't remember how to be! I can't remember how to feel anything! Not anything, unlike you! At least you can remember." I said, whispering the last sentence. Axel's face was a mixture of pain, and bewilderment. I quickly turned my head around, not wanting to see that face for many reasons. It was oddly silent for a while; the last sentence I had spoken still hanging in the air like poison.

"Roxas..." I heard him say. His voice was filled with uncertainty, and concern. Then, there was more silence. Suddenly, I felt myself being spun around, to see a very determined looking Axel. I immediately looked away. I didn't wanna see that face right now. Seeing it made me seem like the bad guy. "Roxas look at me" he demanded, but I ignored. I then felt his slender glove covered fingers on my chin, forcing my head to turn in his direction. I really felt like crying. That thought confused me even more. "What's the matter, Roxas?" he said, very strongly, and seriously. "Come on, buddy. You know you can tell me. I am the Axel, after all." he said with a smile, pulling me to his chest. Axel had always got the better of me.

"Axel, what am I?" I asked, burying my face in his jacket. There was a painfully long and uncomfortable silence. Had I ask the wrong question?

"You're Roxas." he simply stated, looking down at me. Duh, like I didn't know that.

I then sat up a little, looking him in the eyes. "I know that. I meant... why am I here? What was I like? Who am I? What's my purpose here?" I asked, really wanting an answer. He stared at me for a while with a blank expression. I then slumped back against him again. "Of 'course. The answer's obvious. I'm a Nobody, whose purpose, and only existence is to collect hearts for the organization. No more, no less." I said, almost whispering it. Then, I felt a hand on my head, and looked up to see a smiling Axel. That smile made me smile to.

He then, shook his head in a denying way, which made me a little confused. "Baka. You're more than that. You have a reason more than that for being here." he said, petting my hair gently.

"What do you mean? What other purpose do I have here, than heart collecting?" I asked curious to know.

"Mmmm…Well, if you weren't here, I wouldn't know what having a friend was like. I wouldn't have had as much fun as I am now. I would've been really lonely; I would've eventually gone mad. In other words, I think without you, I would be nothing." Axel said looking anywhere but at me.

"So, I'm here to be with you?" I asked, not really understanding it. Although, I felt a tingly feeling in the pits of my stomach.

"Yeah, something like that." Axel said, smiling broadly. I think I was feeling really, really happy. I had a purpose, and that was to be with Axel. But for some strange reason, I felt as if he was leaving out other important reasons, but I didn't really care. This was a good enough reason for me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Axel. I'll stay with you forever and ever." I said, grinning. Axel was smiling too, but it kinda looked sad to me. I wonder why. He then suddenly grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Roxas promise you won't leave me." he suddenly said, out of the blue. What was up with him?

"Um... Yeah Axel. I promise. I promise I'll stay with you forever." I said, hugging him back. It seemed like he really needed assurance, so I was there for him. That was my purpose.

He pulled back a little, looking me in the eyes. "Promise?" he asked, sticking out his pinkie.

"Promise." I said, locking our pinkies together. We both then smiled our must realistically happiest smiles to each other.

I had promised him that day that I would always be with him. Forever and ever, I would always be with him. But now, none of that matters. The promise, the moments. None of that matters now. Now, that Sora had came back. "I'm sorry Axel. It really isn't fair." And for the first and last time, I cried. One single teardrop. It soon vanished. Just like I had.

Nobody. That's what I am. I was. Nobody.

A/N: well, that's it. Plz tell be if it rocked, or sucked. Flames r accepted. Plz don't be too harsh though.


End file.
